


Logged On

by Taliya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Co-workers, Crack Treated Seriously, Edward Elric Swears, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, Unconventional Format, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliya/pseuds/Taliya
Summary: Edward goes on a mission.  Edward tweets mission.  Alphonse adds commentary.  Roy regrets everything.  Also, Edward loves using kaomojis.  A snapshot of daily life written entirely in Twitter tweets if cell phones had existed in their time.  Rated for language.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Logged On

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist characters, settings, and ideas do not belong to me but to Arakawa Hiromu.
> 
> \---
> 
> Warnings: Explicit language, explicit gestures(?)

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 10h_  
Train rides for stupid missions are BORING. At least send me somewhere interesting! Total snoozefest. (-_-) zzz _@Flame_Mustang_ _  
#worklife #militarylife #alchemistlife #trainlife #myCOsucksballs_

> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 10h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  At least we’re not headed north and the scenery is nice outside.  
>  _#worklife #trainlife_
> 
>  **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 10h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  And what exactly constitutes “fun” in your book, Fullmetal?  
>  _#militarylife #militarydoesnotequalfun_
>
>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 10h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Anything you can’t handle, you old fart.  
>  _#oldpeoplearelame #noseriously_
>>
>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 10h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Expect latrine duty for the next week upon your return.  
>  _#militarylife #militarydoesnotequalfun #ingratesubordinate_
>> 
>>  **Winry Rockbell** **✔** _@Rockbell_Automail · 10h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Somewhere he can destroy my good work, no doubt. _@TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  _#automail #automailproblems #problempatient_
>>
>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 10h_  
>  _Replying to @Rockbell_Automail_  
>  Lies, Winry. LIES. ┐( ˘_˘)┌

 **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 9h_  
I can’t believe people actually do such stupid shit. Give me a break.  
_#shitpeopledo #WTF #peoplearedumb #noseriously_

> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Brother, please try not to traumatize the locals.
> 
>  **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Fullmetal, I will be extremely upset if there is property damage. _@SilverXerxian_  
>  _#shitpeopledo #noseriously #notwhatIsignedupfor_
>
>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Shut up bastard. It’s not my fault. _@SilverXerxian_  
>  _#oldpeoplearelame #myCOsucksballs_
>> 
>>  **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  It was only a single building…? _@TallInRedAndBlack_
>>
>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  Wait whose side are you on Al?! Totally blaming this on you, Mustang! ( ﾟДﾟ)＜!! _@Flame_Mustang_
>>>
>>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Perhaps I should amend that to EXTENSIVE property damage since it seems you are unable to not be a destructive little cretin. _@SilverXerxian_  
>  _#whyme #noseriously_
>>>>
>>>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Wait, so I CAN destroy buildings? ヽ( ★ω★)ノ _@SilverXerxian_  
>  _#militarylife #ILOVEMYJOB_
>>>>>
>>>>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  NO!!! _@SilverXerxian_
>>>>>> 
>>>>>>  **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Don’t be deliberately obtuse, Brother. _@Flame_Mustang_

 **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 9h_  
Paperwork is the root of all evil. That is all.  
_#worklife #militarylife #notwhatIsignedupfor_

> **1 st Lt. Riza Hawkeye** _@SharpshooterRiza · 9h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Paperwork is a necessary evil. Please finish that stack before the end of the day, sir.  
>  _#worklife #militarylife #lawandorder_
>
>> **2 nd Lt. Jean Havoc** @ _HavocsMyName · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @SharpshooterRiza_  
>  Ouch. _@Flame_Mustang_
>> 
>>  **2 nd Lt. Heymans Breda** _@Square_Tactician · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @SharpshooterRiza_  
>  BURN. _@Flame_Mustang_
>>
>>> **1 st Lt. Riza Hawkeye** _@SharpshooterRiza · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @Square_Tactician_  
>  _@HavocsMyName @Flame_Mustang_ Might I remind you that I can see you all typing on your phones?

 **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 8h_  
Why do idiots always monologue? Σ(￣ロ￣lll)  
_#shitpeopledo #peoplearedumb #whyme #noseriously_

> **WO Vato Falman** _@CtrlC_CtrlV_CtrlS · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Is it a canned evil “Muahaha” speech?
>
>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @CtrlC_CtrlV_CtrlS_  
>  Worse. A sob story about so desperately needing money they ended up robbing other people. This wasn’t in the mission description, bastard. ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ _@Flame_Mustang_  
>  _#WTF #myCOsucksballs #noseriously_
>>
>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Improvisation is a good skill to have, Fullmetal. So long as there is minimal property damage.
>>>
>>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Ha ha. You’re an asshole, Mustang.  
>  _#myCOsucksballs_
>>>>
>>>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  I’m a delight. You just aren’t mature enough to appreciate my genius.  
>  _#insertshortjokehere #ingratesubordinate_
>>>>>
>>>>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Fuck you! ┌П┐(►˛◄’!)  
>  _#myCOsucksballs_
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  BROTHER!
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>  **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 8h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Latrine duty for a month, Fullmetal.  
>  _#militarylife #militarydoesnotequalfun #notwhatIsignedupfor #ingratesubordinate_

 **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 6h_  
Don’t do it…  
_#thingsnottodo #noseriously #pleaseno_

> **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  …?
> 
> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  … he did it.
>
>> **M. Sgt. Kain Fuery** _@RadioGearhead · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  Who did what?
>>
>>> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @RadioGearhead_  
>  Wait for it…

 **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 6h_  
WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BEANSPROUT WHO WON’T EVEN BE NOTICED BY AN ANT?!? (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
_#WTF #IAMNOTVERTICALLYCHALLENGED #shitpeopledo #peoplearedumb #noseriously #whyme #notwhatIsignedupfor_

> **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Uh oh, who set him off this time?
> 
>  **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  _@RadioGearhead_ That.  
>  _@MyGirlsAreCuter_ One of the people we were supposed to be helping.
> 
>  **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  I better not be writing off my budget for the rest of the year, Fullmetal.  
>  _#notwhatIsignedupfor #ingratesubordinate_
>
>> **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  It’s called having children, Roy. You should be used to it by now.  
>  _#families #familylife #children_
>>
>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @MyGirlsAreCuter_  
>  I am going to set you on fire the next time I see you.
>>>
>>>> **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Oh come on Roy! I have no defense against your freakishness and you know it!
>>>>
>>>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @MyGirlsAreCuter_  
>  All the better to roast you with, my dear Hughes.
>>>>>
>>>>>> **1 st Lt. Riza Hawkeye** _@SharpshooterRiza · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Please refrain from the bromantic flirting during business hours, sir. _@MyGirlsAreCuter_  
>  _#militarylife #bromance #bromanticflirting #thebromanceisreal_
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @SharpshooterRiza_  
>  … what.
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>  **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @SharpshooterRiza_  
>  BAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
>  _#thebromanceisreal_
>> 
>>  **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  I’ll do what I can to contain the damage, sir.
>>
>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 6h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  Thank you, Alphonse, you’re a lifesaver.

 **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 5h_  
Time to cut some bitches. ‾͟͟͞(((ꎤ ✧曲✧)̂—̳͟͞͞o  
_#paybacksabitch #IAMNOTVERTICALLYCHALLENGED_

> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 5h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Brother NO.
>
>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 5h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  Brother YES. Ψ(≧∇≦)Ψ
>>
>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 5h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  To whichever deity might be listening: PLEASE NO.  
>  _#pleaseno #noseriously_

 **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 5h_  
_@Flame_Mustang_ ROY HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PICTURE I TOOK OF ELICIA YESTERDAY??? ISN’T SHE THE CUTEST THING YOU’VE EVER SEEN??? _[Link]_  
_#families #familylife #children #cuteness #adorableness #beyondadorable #myEliciaisthebestthingever #Eliciaisthecutesttingtoeverexist #EliciaHughes #cuteElicia #adorableElicia_

> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 5h_  
>  _Replying to @MyGirlsAreCuter_  
>  Hughes I’m kind of dealing with a situation right now.
>
>> **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 5h_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Don’t ignore me Roy! There is ALWAYS time for my Elicia!  
>  _#families #familylife #children #cuteness #adorableness #beyondadorable #myEliciaisthebestthingever #Eliciaisthecutesttingtoeverexist #EliciaHughes #cuteElicia #adorableElicia_
>>
>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 5h_  
>  _Replying to @MyGirlsAreCuter_  
>  I am going to incinerate your damn phone if you don’t stop sending me pictures RIGHT NOW.

 **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 4h_  
I SWEAR I DIDN’T DO IT! ヾ(;ﾟДﾟ;)ｼ  
_#notmyfault #Ididntdoit #accident #oops_

> **Izumi Curtis** _@Curtis_Meats · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  What have you done, Edward?
>
>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @Curtis_Meats_  
>  It wasn’t my fault the water pressure was so high!
>>
>>> **Izumi Curtis** _@Curtis_Meats · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Let me guess: You poked somewhere you shouldn’t have.
>>>
>>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @Curtis_Meats_ _  
> …_
>>>> 
>>>>  **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @Curtis_Meats_  
>  Bingo.  
>  _#alchemistlife_
> 
>  **Winry Rockbell** **✔** _@Rockbell_Automail · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Ed what is going on? _@SilverXerxian_ what has that idiot done now?  
>  _#historicalidiot #whatdidhedonow_
>
>> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @Rockbell_Automail_  
>  He accidentally flooded half the town.  
>  _#historicalidiot #oops_
>>
>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  WHAT. _@TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  _#ingratesubordinate #notwhatIsignedupfor #historicalidiot #whatdidhedonow_
>>> 
>>>  **2 ndLt. Heymans Breda** _@Square_Tactician · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  _@Flame_Mustang_ Chief ain’t looking so hot… _@TallInRedAndBlack_
>>>
>>>> **2 nd Lt. Jean Havoc** @ _HavocsMyName · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @Square_Tactician_  
>  Should we be worried about him accidentally burning the office building down? _@Flame_Mustang_
>>>>
>>>>> **1 st Lt. Riza Hawkeye** _@SharpshooterRiza · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @HavocsMyName_  
>  _@Square_Tactician_ GENTLEMEN.  
>  _@Flame_Mustang_ Sir, please give me your gloves. NOW.  
>  _#historicalidiot #militarylife_

 **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 4h_  
Oh shit she’s going to kill me. ヽ ( ꒪д꒪ )ﾉ  
_#Ididntdoit #Imgoingtodie #RIP_

> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 4h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  I agree.  
>  _#RIP_
> 
>  **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 3h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  I really hope this has absolutely nothing to do with babies…  
>  _#amIreadingthisright_
>
>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 3h_  
>  _Replying to @MyGirlsAreCuter_  
>  WHAT? NO! WHAT THE HELL HUGHES? щ(゜ロ゜щ)  
>  _#WTF #noseriously_
>>
>>> **Lt. Col. Maes Hughes** _@MyGirlsAreCuter · 3h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Just checking! I had to be sure!
> 
>  **Winry Rockbell** **✔** _@Rockbell_Automail · 3h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  ED WHAT DID YOU DO  
>  _#historicalidiot #whatdidhedonow #problempatient_
>
>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 3h_  
>  _Replying to @Rockbell_Automail_  
>  NOTHING EVERYTHING IS FINE! _@SilverXerxian_ say something.
>>
>>> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 3h_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  You will be sorely missed, Brother.  
>  _#RIP_
>>>
>>>> **Winry Rockbell** **✔** _@Rockbell_Automail · 3h_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  _@TallInRedAndBlack_ EDWARD ELRIC WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL  
>  _#automail #automailproblems #problempatient #historicalidiot #whatdidhedonow_
>>>>
>>>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 3h_  
>  _Replying to @Rockbell_Automail_  
>  _@SilverXerxian_ YOU TRAITOR! ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭  
>  _#betrayed #backstabbed #traitor #mytrustisshattered_

 **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 1h_  
On the way to Rush Valley for repairs. _@TallInRedAndBlack @Rockbell_Automail @Flame_Mustang_  
_#trainlife #automail #automailproblems #problempatient #historicalidiot #notwhatIsignedupfor_

> **Winry Rockbell** **✔** _@Rockbell_Automail · 37m_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  When should I expect you?
>
>> **Alphonse Elric** _@SilverXerxian · 5m_  
>  _Replying to @Rockbell_Automail_  
>  ETA 3 hours coming from West City.
> 
>  **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 12m_  
>  _Replying to @SilverXerxian_  
>  _@TallInRedAndBlack_ I’m deducting this from your research budget.  
>  _#militarylife #alchemistlife_
>
>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 10m_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  What YOU CAN’T DO THAT. ┗(•̀へ •́ ╮ )  
>  _#myCOsucksballs #noseriously #oldpeoplearelame_
>>
>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 5m_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  You’ll find that I can, Fullmetal. Do you know what sort of restitution I am required to make thanks to you? You also still have assigned latrine duty for a month when you return to Central.  
>  _#militarylife #militarydoesnotequalfun #ingratesubordinate #notwhatIsignedupfor_
>>>
>>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 2m_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  I hate you.  
>  _#myCOsucksballs_
>>>>
>>>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 1m_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  The sentiment is mutual. Now go get your arm fixed.  
>  _#ingratesubsordinate_
>>>>>
>>>>>> **FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ψ(** **⸌** **∇** **⸍** **)ψ** **✔** _@TallInRedAndBlack · 48s_  
>  _Replying to @Flame_Mustang_  
>  Bastard. ꒰╬•᷅д•᷄╬꒱  
>  _#myCOsucksballs_
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> **Col. Roy Mustang** **✔** _@Flame_Mustang · 27s_  
>  _Replying to @TallInRedAndBlack_  
>  Brat. (¬_¬)  
>  _#ingratesubordinate_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve posted anything to FMA. Here’s hoping I’m not too rusty. I totally went over the character limit for their usernames. Whoops. Considering I wrote this in less than three hours, I’m pretty happy with how it turned out, though formatting was a _bitch_ , but at least it forced me to somewhat learn how to code, so win...? What a flip from a piece I finished just a little over half a day ago… all gloom and doom in a different fandom to—well, this. Eh. This was inspired by _#WhereAreMyTantei_ by joisbishmyoga (AO3). I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> \---
> 
> Completed: 01.08.2020


End file.
